


It Wouldn't Matter

by reptillian_paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Hatred, Vomiting, in chapter 3, just good ol fashioned langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptillian_paladin/pseuds/reptillian_paladin
Summary: When the team starts going on more dangerous missions, Allura assigns the team with the task of writing a letter to be read in case they don't come back from a battle.She gets angry at Lance when he doesn't take it seriously. He accidentally lets it slip that he doesn't think his death would be that serious of an issue.aka langst that i kinda wanted to just post a prompt for but ended up writing myself bc. Impatience





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks i don't own voltron and that's a good thing for everyones sakes
> 
> so enjoy ur organic, locally-sourced langst
> 
> ps i typed this on my phone so dont judge me too hard on spelling
> 
> (also my tumblr is gavrockandroll i post shitty memes so hmu)

"Paladins, I have a very serious assignment for you today. I- didn't want to bring it up for a while, but it seems that someone getting injured is becoming more and more common during missions, and I didn't want to wait too late." Allura announced while everyone was eating dinner. Everyone was staring at her when she paused, not really wanting to tell them the next part.

"I want you all to write a letter. Just in case you go on a mission and don't come back. Include everything you might want us to know, any goodbyes you want to make sure are made, and where to find anyone else back on Earth that you would want to know."

Keith was the first to respond. "So basically you're expecting one of us to die."

"It's not something I expect. It's just a possibility we have to plan for."

The table was silent, everyone looking at the others as they let the possibility of losing a member of the team sink in.

Shiro cleared his throat. "I don't like that we have to do it, but I agree it's necessary. We will _all_ find some time to write a letter." He gave a warning glance at the others to not fight her on this.

She gave Shiro a thankful look. "Very well. I expect you to hand them to me within a few days. I don't want you to rush too much. And don't worry- I won't read anything, I'll just keep them safe."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, as with most things, Lance left this assignment aside until right before the deadline. When Allura made a comment about how she had everyone's letters except for his, he rolled his eyes and went for his room.

"Hey Losers,

Guess you're missing me already!!! Pop the fucking champagne though, the rest of you are probably back in one piece. Or I should hope so. I probably went out in some super-heroic fashion or whatever because I'm so cool, am I right??? How cool was it??? Did I die in an ironic way??? Did I happen to get stabbed with a LANCE by any chance because that would be hilarious.

Hunk can have all my stuff. And Pidge. Keith gets NOTHING!!!! NOTHING I SAY!!!! Maybe Shiro, Allura, and Coran can get one thing each. Maybe. But make it something small.

Also sorry about the probable state of my room. Don't worry about cleaning it, the mice will love it.

And my family??? Lie. Lie lie lie to them. Say I'm still out in space kicking ass like always.

Tell blue she'll get another Super Cool Paladin soon.

So anyways, good luck kicking some fucking ass!!! (no one can yell at me about foul language now, so ha) You'll do great I'm sure. Blue Paladin Lance, sharpshooter badass supreme, signing off."

He really thought it would be a good final message. When he handed it to Allura he gave her a smirk, sort of proud of it.

When she returned later that night, though, it appeared that she didn't agree.

The team was together, watching a movie for once. Laughing.

The entire mood changed when Allura entered the room, furious.

"Just what is this supposed to be, Lance?" She held up his letter.

He shrugged. "Uhhh, something you weren't supposed to be reading?"

"Apparently it's good I did, because I can't trust you to do anything right!" By now everyone's focus had shifted to the argument. "Why couldn't you just take this one thing seriously?"

"And what about it was even so serious?" Lance knew he was starting to cross a line, but he couldn't stop himself.

"The part where it would be read after your death!"

"Very funny. Let's be real, _Princess_ , my death isn't that serious of a matter, is it? I mean, the others, sure, but I'm a placeholder here. If I don't make it back, maybe a few of you will be a little bummed for a few days before finding a better blue paladin and forgetting about it. So stop pretending I'm oh-so-important. I know where I stand on this team, so you can stop trying to sugarcoat it for me."

Lance took a breath and was almost going to continue when he saw the horrified look on Allura's face. He looked around and saw faces full of concern.

"Lance, I-" As soon as Allura started to speak, he whipped around to face her again and backed up, eyes wide.

"Ha, um- that was a joke. Poor taste on my part, I get it. But you can stop- I know I'm important to the team, you know, I'm literally the best person ever, so-" His speech was rushed as he scratched his neck and kept backing away. He really screwed up this time.

He was on the verge of tears, but made his best attempt at a smile. No one was smiling back. He looked around the room, everyone looking concerned and like they were about to start talking.

He turned back to Allura. "Look, I'll write up another note. Sappier, sadder, serious-er, whatever, let's just all forget this. I wasn't being serious, I-"

"Buddy, it's okay, you can-" Hunk began, standing up and looking as if he was going to hug Lance.

Lance responded by backing away more quickly and tripping over himself. He hit the floor with a thud, and heard various people calling his name. He could hear them getting closer. He quickly pushed himself up and retreated, not looking back. Not even as his team yelled down the hall, begging for him to just stop running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now would be the perfect time for everyone to talk. Tragically though, some big mean aliens have a different idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i am shit at continuing things but jfc,, over 100 kudos and multiple comments for just one chapter????? thats the kind of instant gratification that keeps me going!!!! thx so much!!!!

He left the others stunned, looking at one another for someone to suggest a plan of action, but they were all too shocked.

Most of all, perhaps, was Allura. She continued staring at the paper she held in her hands before suddenly crumpling it and letting it fall.

"I didn't know. I thought he was just goofing off on the assignment, I didn't know he-"

"You and me both, Princess." Hunk sighed. "And I'm supposed to be his best friend, so that's extra points against me for not noticing."

Shiro seemed to realize where this conversation would lead, so he cleared his throat. "All of us are supposed to be his team and should be there for him. That doesn't mean we should beat ourselves up for not doing something sooner. We know now, and all we can do is try to fix things from here."

Even Keith, who spent the majority of the past few minutes staring at the floor, seemed to look up and nod.

"Can't say I'm proud of the way I've been treating Lance regardless of knowing he felt that way, but you're right. We can't get wrapped up in the past without ruining opportunities to help him now."

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Pidge.

"We find him." Hunk cringed slightly. "Oh, he's gonna be so annoyed at us when we disturb him but it's not like we can just give him space after that."

"Where do you think he is?" Keith asked.

"In his lion, probably. Not as obvious as his room and he can block anyone from coming near it."

They all heard a loud crash and felt the ground shake before Coran burst into the room.

"The castle is under attack! Get to your lions!"

"Shit." Keith muttered before moving into action.

"Do you think Lance will get the memo?" Pidge asked.

"He'll know what to do. He's probably in Blue, she'll tell him when everyone else is in action." Shiro replied. Pidge nodded in response before taking off towards her own lion.

By the time they were outside, Lance was already shooting down enemy ships. His voice came through the comms. "Nice of you guys to finally join me."

"Lance, we-" Pidge was the first to try to say something. The serious and sad tone in her voice gave Lance too much of a warning, though.

He sighed. "Listen, I get that I'm not avoiding a discussion on this, but can we at least wait until after the battle?"

"He's right, team, we need to focus. Allura, Coran, do you know what we're fighting here?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, and why do more keep appearing?" Lance piped up.

Coran answered. "This is actually a species called the Hakoonae."

"Bless you." muttered Lance. A few of the others gave a light chuckle, but Coran ignored him.

"They have been allied with the Galra for a while but are usually hesitant to get directly involved in battles. They can shoot a fairly accurate stream of acid, and-"

"Wait a second, wait a second." Lance interrupted, dodging another ball of acid. "Spit. Are you saying that the ships-"

"-aren't ships at all, correct. And the most important part is to not attack them directly."

"Oops." Came Lance's voice, accompanied by a few others.

"What are we supposed to do, then?" Keith asked.

"Each fleet is one lifeform. When you take down a 'ship', two more appear in the fleet. You have to find the original. It will have a small, red spot on the underbelly, but perhaps the easiest way to tell in a group this large is if you take them all down at about the same time, the leader will reappear first, followed by the rest. Once you find it, there's a weak spot on the roof of its mouth. You have to hit it there, or else you just start over."

"Got it." Shiro said. "Alright, so first we have to take everyone out at the same time. Form Voltron!"

"Yeah, about that, maybe we could ummm... not do that?" Lance suggested. "I could go hunt for a tiny red spot."

Shiro sighed. "Now isn't the time to prove yourself with a heroic moment, Lance."

"Uh, yeah, it's, uh, not that. It's just. I'm really kind of distracted right now and off my game mind-wise, and I don't want you guys to get flooded with all this negativity, or for me to get too distracted and break apart Voltron in the middle of doing things, so yeah." His voice faded off at the end.

"Oh." Shiro breathed. He hadn't expected that.

"Don't worry though guys, I think I found it, so you guys just hold the front line and we should be done in no time." He navigated towards the spot of red he saw and up towards the mouth of the creature, ready to launch acid at him.

He dodged out of the way as soon as the mouth opened. At least now it will take a little time for it to build some more up again. The only problem being:

"The mouths are too small, I can't take blue." He announced before standing up and getting ready to jump.

"Be careful, buddy." Hunk offered.

Blue lined up with the mouth of the ship and opened her mouth. As Lance launched himself through the air, she shot at the creature, making it open its mouth and cry out.

Lance landed dangerously close to a sharp set of teeth, which then retracted themselves into the gums of the creature.

"This thing is freaky. It's got these weird teeth that shrink back into it."

"Hurry up, Lance! If it's doing that it's getting ready to fire more spit!" Coran's voice was in his ear.

"Gotcha." Lance looked up. He saw a black spot on the roof of the mouth. "Bingo." He raised his arm and fired, wanting to get out of there before the acid dripping all around ruined his suit.

Suddenly the creature violently lurched. Cheering came through the comms. "All the others disappeared already." Shiro said.

"That's good. I think this one's dying, I better get out." He started running, but was tripped by the teeth making a reappearance and emerging from the gums to trip him.

The problem being in the fall the teeth stabbed through his leg.

He let out a strangled cry, which sent worried voices through the comms.

"I'm fine guys, I just-" He tried to push himself up and found that he couldn't stand. Maybe he wasn't so fine.

But that's when the thing started falling.

With his temporary weightlessness Lance was able to push himself back towards the mouth of the creature. He frantically tried to pry it open but couldn't. He figuredhe couldn't be far from impact now.

He let out a short laugh. "Looks like you guys might be reading that letter anyway."

He didn't focus on the responses as claws appeared in the mouth, yanking it open. Blue then jammed her head into the Hakoonae's mouth and let Lance float in to her before taking off.

It was a while after Lance sat down that his thoughts were brought back to reality and he listened to the voices in his ear again.

"Lance, please say something!" Pidge begged.

"Buddy come on, come on." Hunk sounded frantic.

A laugh bubbled up inside Lance. "It's alright guys, Blue saved me. She's fine, I'm fine, we're all fine." He wondered why he felt so dizzy, though. He looked down at his leg and the huge amount of blood flowing from it. "Oh, yeah." He laughed again before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know not much talking happened here but listen. next chapter. arguments. apologies. crying. everyone loves lance. i promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a little on-edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright yall so
> 
> 1) thank you all so much for commenting and being so patient!!! and all the love this is getting is amazing
> 
> 2) my finals are over and transcripts sent out, everythings set, i finally have time for this
> 
> 3) i feel like i promised them talking to lance in this chapter but sorry on that one thats not until next one BUT it wont take 10 years to update now so
> 
> 4) it's. half past midnight as im starting this so let's do this

"Lance?"

"Lance what is it?"

"Lance, come in."

Many voices were buzzing in Lance's ear, but he was not awake to hear them.

"Shit." Keith muttered. "Shiro, I've got a bad feeling."

"Me too." Shiro was almost silent in agreeing with him, then raised his voice and started giving commands. "Hunk, you and I will fly up to Blue and- nevermind, she's heading for the castle already. We'll meet up with her there, Keith, Pidge, help Coran set up a healing pod."

"On it." Pidge said. The others gave sounds of affirmation.

Most of the next few minutes were a blur for Hunk. He barely remembers taking his lion in for landing, or getting out and running up to Blue. But he does remember how he thought he heard something akin to a whimper as Blue let him enter.

What really stands out in his mind, though, is the pool of blood.

He couldn't even tell where it was coming from at first. All he knew was his friend was covered in it and i was pouring out of him and it needed to _stop._

Hunk felt the all-to-familiar feeling of bile rising up his throat, but he swallowed it down. His friend needed him. So he leaned down and examined Lance, patting his face gently and getting excited when he heard a small groan.

 _More important things, Hunk._ Right. He started scanning for the actual source of the blood, tearing up his shirt as he did so.

Shiro came into the lion as Hunk saw the gaping hole in Lance's right leg, immediately wrapping the fabric of his tattered shirt around it and tying it off. Hunk then turned to Shiro, with tears in his eyes.

"You run faster than me." He sniffled.

Shiro merely gave a nod before lifting Lance over his shoulder and running.

Hunk stayed, for a moment, unable to do anything else. His eyes stared uncomprehendingly at the pool of blood, his _best friend's_ blood. After he managed to push himself up, he walked out of the lion and finally puked as his body was threatening to do since he saw Lance like that.

He vaguely realized he was sobbing now as he trudged through the castle, making his way towards the healing pods.

As soon as he was near he heard arguing. He sped up, needing to know what happened.

"Is Lance okay?" He burst in.

The room went silent, but you could still feel the vibrations of anger filling the space.

Coran stepped forward, quite a bit of blood on him, and spoke. "Lance will be okay within a few days. He lost a lot of blood, but you and Shiro got him here just on time."

A half-sigh, half-sob escaped Hunk. He buried his face in his hands. Before he knew it, though, Pidge had her arms around him. He lifted her into a big hug, both of them crying. When they pulled back, she gave a small involuntary laugh.

"What?" Hunk asked.

"Now we both desperately need a shower." She said, gesturing to Hunk's body, smeared with blood, and her own, which had just been rubbed in it.

Hunk smiled. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, they were all in the same room, waiting for the pod to open.

Keith had been standing in the corner reading a crinkled piece of paper for some time, and seemed to have it with him most of the past few days. He scanned it again, and again, until suddenly he threw it on the ground and yelled.

"That was it? That was the big bad letter that you yelled at him for?" He took large steps toward Allura and though his body made no threats, his eyes alone made her step back as he approached.

"And you couldn't even just ask him when he was alone? 'Hey Lance, could you write up a new letter that is a little more serious' isn't that hard, is it? No, let's humiliate him so he can get killed in the next battle! Great fucking idea, _princess._ " The last word was practically _snarled._

Allura had her hand to her mouth, eyes brimming with tears, about to speak when Shiro stepped in. "Now Keith, this isn't the time for us to break apart and start blaming each other. We need to be there for Lance when he gets out. And now we know how he feels, so we can address it better in the future."

Keith scoffed. "Of course you'd take her side. Oh gorgeous and wise alien princess, please tell us what to do next, you're always right, even that time you almost killed my teammate it was all for the better because now we can give him therapy sessions!"

The tension in the room was tangible. Breaths in, breaths out. Pidge in the corner was shocked. Shocked.

Keith yelled at Allura.

Keith _mocked_ Shiro.

Keith mocked Shiro.

When has he ever so much as questioned him?

Whatever Shiro's response might have been, it was cut off by Hunk.

"Shut up, Keith!"

Keith whipped around to face him but wasn't given a chance to speak.

"You've been angry at everyone for days, and I'm sick of it! Newsflash, Keith: just because you treated him more like a rival than a friend and threw jabs at him doesn't mean you get all the grief. I've been his best friend for _years._ I hang out with him all the time. I tell him our friendship means the world to me. I tell him I care. I tell him I love him.

"But guess what? After all that, it didn't matter. I got lumped in with the rest of the gang when he said no one would care that much. _I_ got lumped in with _you._ So no, you calling him whatever petty thing you said last or saying he needs more training to catch up with you or whatever you could have said- it didn't make a lick of a difference. So stop feeling guilty and sorry for yourself about it. Or at the very least, stop taking it out on everyone else. Lance needs his friends here for him. Let him decide whether or not to blame Allura."

And that's when the healing pod opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sure theres inconsistencies here bc i didnt reread my other chapters but oh well gotta blast!
> 
> pls comment i love the attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are made. Lance finally vents. Everyone's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fingers crossed that this updates properly i'm on my laptop this time so

Lance stumbled for a moment before finding his footing. He looked up at his friends' faces. "I'm back, baby!"

There was no laughter in response. He furrowed his brows. Then he remembered what happened before he was injured. His mouth formed a silent "Oh."

It wasn't long after the realization that he received an attack-hug from Pidge, who leaped up and attached her arms around his neck.

Lance laughed. "You could warn me next time." It wasn't long before he felt Hunk's warm arms around him as well.

"So I guess everybody wants a hug, then? If you insist."

*****************************************************************************************************************************

After the hugs were exchanged (Allura was the only one who held back) they all stood around Lance, not knowing what question to ask.

Finally Shiro started. He had to lead them, after all. "Lance,"

Lance cringed slightly at the soft tone Shiro used and braced himself for what was to come.

Allura cleared her throat and tried to continue from where Shiro broke the silence. "Lance, we all care about you. You're an essential member of Voltron and a friend to us all. I'm sorry I put you on the spot for that letter, and I am deeply sorry you don't seem to realize how important you are. Now that we know, however, there are a few options-"

She was cut off by Lance mumbling something.

"Sorry, what?" She asked.

His voice got louder. "Did you even read over anyone else's letter or was it just mine?" He stared directly into her eyes.

"I- um-" She screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to admit the answer. "Just yours." She looked at the floor. 

"Shows what you think of me." He crossed his arms. "Leave."

"I just wanted to make sure-"

"Leave." He repeated. "I'll listen to you for missions because I'm not putting the universe at stake over my little problems. But you're not my friend and I have no interest in speaking to you unless it pertains to Voltron."

This time, she only nodded before heading out of the room.

When she was gone, Shiro tried again. "Lance, we're a team. You're our sharpshooter, but more importantly you're our friend. Without you, we'd fall apart."

Keith piped up. "Seriously, I can't count the times you dragged me out of late-night training and made me get some sleep. You had a roundabout, taunting way of doing it with the - what were some of the things you said?"

Lance gave a slight chuckle. "Let's see, there was 'Oh boy, you're really going to impress Shiro with your new moves when you fall asleep in your lion tomorrow', 'I'll ask Hunk to make food goo taste worse and have him give it to you tomorrow if you don't stop', and I think a few times I ended up promising to train the next day if you stopped."

Keith smiled. "Yeah, that. Without you, I would have probably passed out on a mission by now."

Pidge spoke up. "Me too. He's always getting me to go to bed. It doesn't always work and I argue with him a lot-" Lance gave her an exhausted look, his eyes reflecting the cumulative hours spent trying to get her to sleep. "-but it really shows that he cares, and the rest of us are just too wrapped up in our own stuff to do things like that. Out of all of us, he must be the best example of a friend. He's always lightening the mood with his jokes, and-"

"I thought my jokes annoyed you guys." Lance said. "I thought you- or at least some of you-" His glance flickered to Keith "would much prefer I were silent."

Keith sighed. "I may act like that, but I honestly really appreciate what you're doing. And sometimes I find what you've said pretty funny, but don't repeat that." There was a moment of silence. Keith spared a glance at Hunk for a moment. "I know I've been treating you more like a rival than a friend. I'm going to try to stop that, because we're a team. We shouldn't be bringing each other down and making everything a competition."

Lance gave a slight smile. "That's not your fault, I've been teasing you since the beginning, it's not your fault you acted accordingly. I was- this sounds so _petty_ but you were so much _better_ than me at the Garrison and when you left they didn't let me forget that and I turned my jealousy into a rivalry. I pretty much set up the terms and conditions on our relationship and you just hit 'Accept' so if there's anyone to blame, it's me, so I'll also make an effort to be nicer, or whatever."

There were many more questions on everyone's lips but Hunk blurted out his. "Do you want to die?"

Lance squeezed his eyes shut. "Not- not in the way you're thinking. In general, I'd prefer living, but being out here, how could I not, right?" He let out a humorless laugh. "I mean, back at the Garrison I was a failure but I could handle disappointing my family. Out here- I'm a failure but now any time I make a mistake it could cost the lives of millions. I'm not as good as you guys are, I'm not. So shouldn't I want what's best for everyone? If replacing me with a better blue paladin could _save_ people, wouldn't it make me selfish if I didn't want to die so that could happen?"

Shiro sucked in a breath. "Lance, we could never just replace you."

"Except you wouldn't have a choice, right? Allura knows it, that's why she had us write those stupid letters in the first place. One of us dies, there's still a universe to defend, so we'd just toss another paladin in to fill their place. Except with me they'd probably be better at, oh, I don't know, piloting, combat, everything."

"I didn't say we wouldn't replace the blue paladin, that's just- not an option we'd be able to entertain. But we wouldn't replace you, Lance, and you have so many talents that I doubt any other blue paladin could compare to. You're a quick thinker, you're always looking out for us, you're able to connect to strangers and aliens quickly, and I just mentioned this but I wouldn't mind repeating that you are an amazing sharpshooter." Shiro said.

Pidge chimed in. "Lance, you should have seen what it was like the past few days. We were barely talking to each other, and Keith, he yelled at Allura and-" She lowered her voice as if to say a very bad word "- _mocked_ Shiro."

Lance raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me more on this later."

Pidge smiled. "Of course. Always ready to share dirt on the others. Especially Hunk yelling at Keith to shut up."

Lance couldn't help himself. "No way. Hunk never yells."

She nodded. "But he did. And-"

The two were interrupted by Keith clearing his throat. "We are all still here, you could wait for your gossip."

They both pouted a little.

"One last thing that's been bothering me." Hunk leaned forward. "You didn't just brush off the effects on Voltron should you- er- die, but the effects on us. You said we'd probably be a 'little sad' for a 'few days' and just- did you really think that about us, about _me_? I'm you're best friend, you have to know that I'd be devastated if you were gone. So was that an exaggeration or did you really think none of us would even care?"

"Hunk at it again with the tough questions." Lance laughed and attempted to give finger guns to an unamused Hunk. "Right, well- logically I know that you do care and like I think about it and I know that you're my friends but it's also just- my mind doesn't want me to think that, if that makes sense? It's not something that I can- that I can help, you know? And I was just blurting out the first things I thought when I was saying that so the logic part didn't really come in."

Hunk gave a slight nod, and then stood up. "Well, that's enough interrogation for now. Lance, you want to help me cook?"

Lance breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. "Of course."

**************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night Coran found Lance sitting alone.

"Lance." He could tell that himself speaking pulled Lance out of whatever thoughts he was caught in. "May we talk?"

"Sure." Lance nodded, moving down do Coran could sit next to him.

"About Allura-"

Lance's face fell. "Did she send you to try to get me to forgive her?"

"Quite the contrary, actually. She kept advising against it. She thinks she deserves to lose your friendship. I came here on my own."

"Oh." Lance shifted, not knowing what else to say.

"I understand that you are going through a lot. I understand that you thought the team wouldn't react well to your problems so you hid them and made everyone think you're a happy-go-lucky joker. What I don't understand is why you fault Allura for falling for it."

Lance looked at Coran. "What?"

"You had us all fooled, my boy. You presented yourself as a certain person. We all treated you as if that was all there were because you made sure no one saw through it. Just because Allura's behavior was the shortest straw-"

"Last straw." Lance corrected, a smile forming on his face.

"Right, just because that was the last straw doesn't make her any more guilty than the rest of us for falling for your disguise. She's really upset and thoroughly convinced that she made a huge mistake. It's not my decision to make, but I think you should consider forgiving her."

Lance made no response as Coran stood up and left.

But he did find himself walking to Allura's door and knocking. It swung open and she looked shocked to see Lance.

"I thought you-" She started, but was cut off when Lance pulled her into the hug that she had missed earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool, cool, this might be the end here bc i dont think it needs anything else.
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr for shitposts im gavrockandroll there also probably message me there if u wanna chat i like having friends


End file.
